Forget, Forgot, For Love
by xsachi
Summary: Ran's 20th bithday is coming up and what will Shinichi do to make it one that she won't forget?
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN... **just so u know

Ok... this is my first fanfic... and I have read over 100 fanfics in my whole life... what can I say... when u love to read... go to anime fanfics for enjoyment so thats when I decided to maybe make my own fanfic... anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**

"Sonoko, my legs hurt, can we at least rest?" Ran pouted in order to obtain the rest her legs screamed for.

Sonoko just giggled immediately after Ran's outburst about her legs. "The pouting has to go Ran. We're not finished till we find you the perfect outfit."

"She's right you know Sonoko, you can't say that your legs aren't aching either." Kazuha looked as if all her fatigue had been drained out her small fragile body. She looked over to where Ran was standing. _I can't believe me and Ran are forced to hold the bags, while Sonoko doesn't have to waste as much energy as me and Ran_. Both Kazuha and Ran glanced each at other, knowing they had to do something before both of them collapsed to the hot surface of the concrete.

"Please Sonoko, a thirty minute break wouldn't hurt, would it?" Ran asked, feeling as if she needed to drink fast or she'll dehydrate into a figure-looking like a wrinkled raisin.

Finally, Sonoko gave in. Since she too, was feeling weak. Besides all that, all three heard each others stomach rumble for food to be consume. ( I felt that way once, felt like I was going to pass out . )

"Well, since all our stomachs agree that we all need to refuel our poor bellies." As soon as Kazuha said that, she dropped the bags she was carrying and placed both hands on her stomach. "We might as well give it what it wants... ne?"

Ran picked up the bags Kazuha had dropped and began walking towards McDonalds. She had to admit, the bags weighed a ton. Kazuha saw this, but was too weak to even talk. With all of her last strength, Kazuha finally spoke, "Ran, those look heavy being piled on you like that. Let me hel-" Kazuha was cut off by a male's voice.

"Kazuha you look like an old lady, bending over like that. Want me to fetch you a long wooden branch," as Heiji laughed at the girl after his comment. Kazuha was limping as if she got hit on her spine. "Argh, Heiji, I may not have the strength to help Ran carry the bags, but I have enough strength to tear you into TWO." As Kazuha said that, she gave him a death glare saying 'wait till I get my strength back.' Heiji jumped on instinct, at the thought of how she'll make him pay for the old lady comment. Kazuha just smiled as he did. Thinking to herself that she was successful in scaring his pants off.

"Ran, why don't you let me help you with those bags your carrying.," the man stated, as he shifted in position in order to hold most of the bags. She knew this voice, and his concerned voice tripled her happiness. _No, it can't be. Can it? _She felt the weight of the bags lighten as the male helped her out. As he finished, he turned so his face was in view of her own.

Warm tears were emerging from both eyeballs, but eventually she held them back. She couldn't help but smiled at the man before her. He had grown into a handsome man, since she last seen him. She whispered quietly, as his name rolled off her tongue. _"Shinichi." _"The one and only." as Shinichi said that he gently returned the smile she gave him a minute ago.

"Ahem." as another man voice came. He was dark skinned, like Hieji as a matter of fact. "Sorry to interfere your reunion Shinichi, but shouldn't the girls get some fuel before we go to -" Makoto was cut off by Shinichi.

"Of course girls come first, can't forget that rule can we?" Shinichi looked at Makoto, then Heiji, both of them nodding their heads.

Ran, of course, was still thinking if it were another dream, or was Shinichi real? "It's ladies first, 'girls first' sounds weird Shinichi."

"Yeah okay, have it your way, Ran." Shinichi gave a big smile before heading to McDonalds.

"Makoto, your back!" Sonoko flunged at him with an embrace, which resulted with leaving him and Sonoko red. "Yea..." trying to regain conscious. As he did, he shook his head back and forth, knowing that she was still clinging to him. "I came back, I would never miss one of your best friend's birthdays in the world." Sonoko look up at him and gave him a smile.

Of course he smiled back, what else could he do? Besides losing sight of everything other than her eyes. As if they had put him in a trance, and didn't want to break from it. Sonoko broke the silence, "How long are you planning on staying this time?"

"Two weeks Sonoko, he wanted to be with you. You should of seen him when I was driving. He was so eager to see you again, it made me want to throw up." Shinichi smiled at the glare Ran had given him.

He knew she didn't like the part where he said _'it made me want to throw up'_ part, which made him more eager to see her paled skin earn its color back by eating. He couldn't help but laugh _the site of her seeing food is one to cherish... _Thelaughing made everybody turn to him as if he gone insane.

While walking to McDonalds, Sonoko elbowed Ran in her ribs, making Ran jump, as soon as she did she had her chance. With her right hand blocking the left side of her mouth, she whispered to Ran. "Three years must of done a number on Shinichi. I think he went insane after he left for that case of his." Ran knew there was a good reason Shinichi laughed.

It wasn't 'cause he gone insane,' it was because he thought of something funny. Ran's eyebrow went up. "Maybe, I really don't care." She lied... she knew it was bad, but what were to happen to their friendship. If Ran confessed about her feelings towards him, what will he do? Laugh at her? Just the thought of that made her more protective of her feelings being hidden.

Deep inside her heart, was a box with a lock, waiting to be opened, by whom she'll share her life with. What lies in that box, nobody knew. Not even Ran herself knows. She had to wait till that one guy in her life. That would sweep her off her feet could possibly know the key to unlock this mysterious box.

**

* * *

**

**At Mcdonalds**

The shopping bags were on the ground. Next to Shinichi's leg, he didn't want anybody stealing the girl's belongings. Heiji was sitting next to him, so the bags were really in-between them. The table was set for six. On the right of the table was Ran, whom was sitting near the window. Next to her sat Kazuha, whose eyes were turning to her left to see Sonoko snuggling closer to Makoto. His face was bright red, and Ran giggled seeing this color on his face.

Sonoko sat closer to the girls, which means Makoto was near the boys. Next to Makoto was Heiji, then Shinichi, who was staring so intently outside of the window.

The waiter came, and Ran was the first to order. She knew her carvings made her want to eat something with a lot of fat. So she ordered a Big Mac. Kazuha wanted a cheese burger and medium fries. Sonoko wanted some onion rings with her burger.

Makoto ordered a Big Mac. He was starving just like Ran was, since he just came from the airport. Heiji ordered a Big Mac too. Then Shinichi wanted 40 pieces of chicken McNuggets, and requested only to bring sweet & sour sauce. "Men, eat too much." Ran slipped out, which made all three girls chuckled.

They ordered drinks as well. Ran - Lemon Ice Tea, Kazuha - Flavored Water (citrus), Sonoko - Diet Coke, Makoto - Coke, Heiji - Orange Juice, and finally Shinichi ordered Powerade(red).

They all ate and talked about old times. Of course Shinichi remembered them, but he had to act like he never was there. Because he wasn't, Conan was. Not him, nope...it was a 7-10 old boy who experienced the memories, that they were chatting about. This made his heart ached, and wanted to leave. As soon as possible he hoped. He couldn't believe Heiji forced him to take the pill.

**

* * *

**

**Flash Back Dr. Agasa's home. **

"Nani?" were the only words the boy let out.

Hieji smirked and was totally expecting that one word. That made his day, of course he wasn't finished with his torture. Finally he spoke, "It's true, your the only one who got a colored invitation. I even checked with Kazuha about her invitation." his devious smile widened. "Everybody else got a white invitation. Unlike you of course, received a hot pink invitation. With your name all fancy, and in red and pink may I add. Making it look like it look so cool." Heiji wanted one just like Shinchi's, but he had Kazuha. So that was all that matter.

Shinichi looked shocked at his friends response, after his outburst. "Your playing with me... (gulped real loud) right?"

"Now why would I go and lie to you like that." Hieji said playfully and immediately looked hurt.

Shinichi knew he was playing with his 'hurt face'. "I really don't know. People change Heiji, how do I know you haven't. For better or for worst." Shinichi smirked.

"Well, for better I hope." Heiji couldn't help but laugh. "It's true Kudou, I even have proof." He reached for his left back pocket and pulled out a white invitation. He turned the invitation around, in order for Shinichi to see Heiji's name on it.

Shinichi's eyes widened. Heiji wished he recharged his camera phone. So he could take a picture of Shinichi. Heiji laughed so hard, tears were about to fall. Heiji knew it wasn't that funny, but it was to quiet. So he had to do something.

Shinichi snatched Heiji's invitation and carefully examined it. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Heiji wasn't lying after all. Somewhere in his heart he wanted to jump in joy, but didn't know why. _Is it because I really want to go and see Ran. _She's turning 20, while he was in a 10 year old body. _I have to go, I need to go and tell Ran how much I...I love her. _

"You have to go Shinichi." Heiji said in order to break Shinichi out of this trance. "Kazuha told me to contact you and tell you Ran really excited about turning 20. She also told me that Ran is so excited, because she has a feeling you might finally come and see her." He knew Shinichi wanted to go, but he couldn't. Ran wants Conan to be there too. They couldn't be there at once, unless...

Heiji looks as if he wanted to help the poor guy out. He was thinking so hard until... "I'll go...as Conan. I don't want to know what danger I would put her in. Coming to her birthday party is a risk I can't take." Heiji was shocked, he thought Shinichi wanted to go and finally confess his true feelings.

"You have to! Ran expects you to be there! Besides that...Kazuha threatened me. Right after she told me how happy Ran was, knowing that you might come. Think how happy she would be? To see her best friend come to her birthday party. That she put so much worked into." Heiji was angry, because he knew Shinichi still cared for her. "It would break her heart if you don't go. Don't go because Kazuha might kill me if you don't, but do it for the love of your life."

"Now who said Ran was the love of my life!" Shinichi protested. He knew in his heart, that she was the 'one' for him.

"No need to yell, it's only us here in Dr. Agasa's house. Besides all that, how did you know I was talking about Ran. I could of have easily been talking about someone else." Heiji caught him. "Am I not right, Kudou?" Shinichi's head went down, as if saying 'I...need to think' .

Shinichi took 5 minutes to reorganize his scattered thoughts. "Yea...fine, but I'm only doing this so I won't be haunted by you. If Kazuha actually went with her, you come after me for revenge...right?" Shinichi smiled for the first time in 1 hour.

Heiji was shocked, because he used him as an excuse to not discuss about Ran and him. He eventually smiled, and finally spoke, "No not really, I would haunt my killer, Kazuha. She would be so scared seeing me floating around with no legs." Shinichi and himself began to laugh at his joke.

"I would like to see that, but I wouldn't want my best friend and long life rival to die...or would I? More cases would just swoon in for me to solve!" Shinchi laughed at Heiji's expression.

"Guess what Shiho gave me?" acting as if he haven't heard Shinichi's statement.

"What, a beating? I wouldn't be surprised if it was really a beating."

"No silly, its something you would be interested in." as Heiji said that, he reached for his front pocket and pulled out a black velvet square box.

"Your asking me to marry you!" Shinichi asked, acting shocked.

Heiji gave him a glare. He opened it, and there lied 3 pills. One was missing in the box, whiched caught Shinichi's eyes. "It's the pill you'll be taking, in order to change back to your original body." Shinichi eyes widened.

"I bet your wondering what happened to the pill that's missing in the box." This voice didn't belong to either detectives. It was a females voice, this voice sounded cold as a morning in winter.

Shinichi turned around when that voice was released. Shinichi's eyes widened. _That looks like...no way it cant be_ "You took the pill, that's so unlike you.!" The girl looked the same age as Shinichi. "Well hello to you too, Kudou-kun." Shiho said with amusement. "Oh, gomen. Hello and why did you take the pill? You always said you might blow your cover, by changing back to your original body." Shinichi asked in his normal calm voice. "Well, I was thinking of going to Ran's party with you Kudou-kun. If you don't mind of course."

"Of course, he'll be delighted to take you with him to Ran's party." Heiji winked at Shiho and whispered in Shinichi's ear. "We can make Ran jealous, by you showing up with Shiho. How about it?" Heiji stepped back and winked. "This was your plan all long wasn't it Heiji?" Heiji just smirked and nodded at Shinichi's question. "I won't use Haibara for my own needs Heiji." Heiji acted if he was shocked again and spoke. "Oh well, thought you liked to make Ran finally yours. Know what I mean?" Heiji winked for the third time today.

"Ahem, aren't you going to ask me how long will this pill last?" She turned to Shinichi who was giving Heiji one of those death glares saying 'we'll deal with this matter later'. Then he turned his attention toward Shiho . "Oh yea, it slipped my mind. So how long?"

Shiho was walking to the couch and stopped. "Approximately one week, not bad for an improvement...is it Kudou-kun?" Shinichi liked the one week part, but wondered the pain it would bring. Since it had a longer effect, then the other pills. "No worries, the pain is still the same. I bet your wondering how many days I have left." Shinichi just nodded. "I have exactly one week. I took the pill three days ago though."

Shinichi looked confused and wanted an answer, why shouldn't her days be reduced back three days? Leaving her with 4 days left. "It didn't take effect till the third day. I slept all three days, sound asleep may I add? Changing your body back to normal for a week, wasn't supposed to make you sleep for three days. I thought one day was enough, but I was wrong." Shinichi finally understood and Shiho wasn't done talking. "Take the pill now, leaving you to wake up on Thursday. Her birthday party isn't till Saturday, after that you'll have 4 days left to spend with her. Enough to satisfy you right?

"f I were Shinichi, I would be" Heiji said smiling. Shinichi just thought to himself. _A whole week is going to be given to me, in order for me to spend time with Ran. What did I do to deserve this? _Shinichi was shutting everyone around him out. He wanted to know why was he given a second chance? What he do to have 1 week with one incredible girl?

"Shinichi... whoo hoo...earth to Shinichi." A hand waving back and forth, in order to get his attention. "Ran's here." At that moment, when he heard that Ran was here. He jumped out of his own little world. "Why didn't you tell me?" Shinichi gave Heiji a glare. "Go hide, Shiho will explain that your 'fake parents' came to pick you up, and that you were really sad when you had to go." Shinichi smiled. "I better hide." After he said that, he ran off behind a couch.

After 15 minutes of explaining to Ran who Shiho was and why Conan won't make it to her birthday party, Ran left. Shinichi looked out the window, making sure he was not able to be seen. He saw tears fell from her beautiful blue eyes.

He felt so guilty and knew he had to make it up to her. Also, Shinichi knew that she wanted Conan to be there when she turns 20. After she left, he left the window and walked up to Haibara. "I want to take it now, its still morning. Which means I'll wake up on Thursday morning right?" Haibara nodded.

Heji walked over to Shinichi's 10 year old body. He handed him a glass of water and one pill. "Don't choke on it now, I expect to see you in three days." Heiji smiled. "Yeah, whatever you say Heiji." Shinichi small hands took the pill and the glass of water. He threw the pill in his mouth and drinked the water. Swallowing it, he suddenly felt dizzy. His face almost came in contact with the floor, but a pair of strong hands came around his waist and picked him. Setting him in one of Dr.Agasa's guest rooms.

**

* * *

**

**End of Flash Back currently at McDonalds**

Shinichi left out a loud yawn and closed his eyes. He was still tired, but why? _Three days of sleep was enough for anybody's strength to recover. _At the thought of that, he found a pair of blue eyes staring at him. He moved his head to see who it was.

It was Ran, who was smiling at him for some reason. Of course he smiled back in on instinct. They were staring into each others eyes for a long time now. Until Ran broke both of them out of their trance.

"Are you sleepy Shinichi?" Ran began to worry. "Yeah, just a little. How did you know?" Shinichi then rubbed both of his eyes. "Well, I saw you yawn and you haven't eaten your food. Shinichi then looked down at his food. It was there, not eaten nor touched. "Oh." were the only words that escaped his mouth.

"Ok guys, about time we head off and bring the girls home." Makoto spoke, while coming back from dumping their trays. "You should bring your food home Shinichi. I mean, sure was a waste buying it. When you didn't eat it." Shinichi then stood up and walked over to the counter asking for a bag. He came back and put the nuggets inside. Shinichi then took all the shopping bags and told the girls to take what theirs. "Yeah, we should leave now."

They all walked outside, heading to where the boys parked their cars. "Who will drive with who?" Heiji asked, tugging on Kazuha's shirt. Making her understand that he wants her to go with him. Kazuha then tugged on Sonoko's shirt. "Why don't you and Makoto ride with us?" Sonoko looked up to Makoto, he nodded in response. "Okay, then its settle. Ran you ride with Shinichi. While everybody else ride in my car." Heiji then turned to Shinichi. "We'll be going to your house, right Kudou?" "Yeah, everybody can sleep over. I don't mind."

Shinichi then took his car keys and beeped the car, making sure the alarm was off. Heiji did the same. "It's best if we put the stuff in the trunk Ran." Ran nodded and Shinichi opened the trunk. Putting the bags inside, that only belonged to Ran. "Were heading off then." Shinichi then opened the door for Ran to go inside. She blushed and went in. He then closed Ran's door and went to his. Both cars were heading off to Shinichi's house.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading...I hope all you guys enjoyed it. Please review, I don't care if its bad comments. I want to see where I need to improve my grammar or punctuation skills. Well, I'll update as soon as I can. Which is mostly likely in two days P

Sachi : whoo hoo! finished the first chappy

Taka : T-T My eyes feel like they going to fall out... Your story was interesting though! **:D**

Sachi : yea ok..whatever... (glares at taka)


	2. Movie Part 1

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN... **just so you know.

Thanks for the support, and I'm happy that people are reading my fanfic. Even though its not the best I have seen or read. **ALSO, **for reviews responses from me, check my website. It should be up in a week. And those of you who knows about hurricane Katrina, donate or do something to get the people out of my town! Lol. There have been riots and rapes all around Louisiana.** CRAZY PEOPLE THESE DAYS! **not saying all are...but you know. One of my friend got raped, and she hasn't been to school. There's a possibility that she might be pregnat and she is only 13. Sad? yes...it is. I want to hope the best for the future of Louisiana and the states that were also hit by the hurricane. And also hope, my friend won't isolate herself as other teen girls who have been raped.

Ok on with chappy two.

**

* * *

**

Dinner went by quickly, with all the talking going on at the table. It was about to turn 9 at the Kudou's home. The sky turned dark as the stars were about to shine. The moon phased to a full moon tonight.

Ran smiled and wondered why the moon shining extra brightly tonight. _Is it because Shinichi's back home where he belongs? _She let out a soft sigh and turned around to head to the kitchen. There she met Kazuha washing the dishes and Sonoko drying them off.

She laughed at the sight because Sonoko almost dropped a dish. "We'll see who gets the last laugh, Ran." As soon as Sonoko said that, she placed her hand over the running water and splashed water on Ran.

Sonoko laughed at the wet Ran standing before her. "So thats how you want to play, Sonoko." Ran said playfully and got a hold of a cup of water. She turned around seeing Sonoko running to the door. "Oh no you don't!" Ran screamed and Sonoko was laughing as she almost slid the door opened.

Sonoko ducked as Ran threw the water from the cup towards her. The door slid open and there stood Shinichi. "I heard water splashing in here, anything wrong gir-" Water dropped down to the floor from his wet shirt and face. He then took his right hand and wiped the water from his face. Sonoko laughed and walked out the door. Kazuha followed right after her, afraid of what might happen next.

"Ahem." Shinichi spoked finally after the water incident. Ran placed a hand behind her head, ready to explain what just happened. "...ano...you see...I can explain about the water. You see, Sonok-" Ran was cut off by Shinichi. "No need to explain, you got revenge on Sonoko, right?" Ran nodded, feeling guilty.

"Well, that's all that matters to me. Why don't you change to something, a little ... dry?" Ran nodded and was going to head off but stopped. "You should too Shinichi. Seeing that your more wet then I am." Ran turned around and blushed.

The water made his shirt stick to his chest, making her see his abs. "Well, I better go." Ran then stormed upstairs to the guest room she always stayed in, when she comes over. "That was awkward just a second ago."

Shinichi let out a sigh and blushed, remembering how wet Ran's blouse was. "Bad Shinichi...shouldn't think like that." Shinichi then cleaned up the mess and took off his wet shirt. He went to the washing machine and tossed his shirt in. Along with his pants, seeing that they had gotten wet too.

He then ran upstairs, making sure no one saw him in his navy blue boxers. Shinichi made it to his room safe and sound. He then decided he should take a bath. When he was finished, he went downstairs, seeing the others on the couch.

"Glad you made it, Kazuha told me what happened." Heiji laughed afterwards.

"Hahahaha...shut it Heiji. I really don't need that from you right now." Shinichi glared at Heiji then sat down next to Ran. Remembering what happened in the kitchen, she blushed crimson red. Shinichi saw this and couldn't help but grin.

"What happened between you two after that water fight?" Sonoko asked with a smirk on her face.

Shinichi blush matched Ran's. "Nothing!" They both chorus. "Right... And I should believe that...ummm...how?" Sonoko smiled innocently.

Heiji felt like he should do something. "How about we watch a movie? Ne?"

"Sounds great! Let me find a horror movie in your DVD collection, Kudou." Makoto blurted out while skimming through the DVD rack. He turned around to face Shinichi, while having his eyebrows raised.

"Something on my face Makoto?" Shinichi asked while pointing a finger at his face.

"No, but did you know that you're not up-to-date with the DVDs, Shinichi? I mean, the DVDs you have right now came out when? 3 years ago?"

Shinichi was panicking. Thinking of some escuse was harder than he thought. "Eh, I have been...traveling a lot to get this case done..."

Kazuha and Ran noticed how Shinichi almost started to stutter the last bit of words. They both glanced at each other and then back to Shinichi.

Makoto had this feeling that Shinichi wasn't telling the truth, but then went along with it anyways. "Oh, well...since your back for who knows long, you should go out and buy yourself a new set of DVDs."

"And we can do that tomorrow. We didn't finish shopping today, and we forgot Ran's dress." Sonoko was thinking who would get to carry the shopping bags tomorrow. **( the boys of course ) **

Of course, Shinichi knew Sonoko, and just had to reply. "You're going to make us hold the bags, aren't you?"

The girls just flashed some smiles and soon the boys groaned.

"Shoot, should of stayed in Osaka." Heiji then got up to go get a drink. While walking he muttered something under his breath. "Dumb girls and their shopping."

"We heard that!" All three girls shouted at the same time. It also caused Shinichi and Makoto to cover their ears.

_Boy when girls scream, they scream alright._ Both guys thought to themselves.

"Soooo... what are we watching Makoto?" Sonoko asked. _If Makoto gets a scary movie, it might be good for all of **us** girls. Seeing if we get scared, we can cling to one of the boys. _She then put on the grin only known to Sonoko. **( you know how she likes to grin when Ran and her are talking about Shinichi )**

Makoto went back to the couch after placing the disk in the DVD player. He sat right next to Sonoko, of course. "Something you girls can somewhat handle."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so is that a challenge 'koto?" Ran asked, while burning with fury thinking that girls can do anything better than boys.

Kazuha was thinking the same while Sonoko was in the bathroom.

Everybody turned their heads to a figure that was leaning against the door frame with a can of soda. "What ever movie it is, I wouldn't tempt the girls to get any angrier than they are. Let's just watch and enjoy the movie." Heiji then glanced around the room and found out someone was missing.

"Sonoko's in the bathroom, she'll be out soon. If that's what you wanted to know when you were scanning the room." Shinichi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Heiji gave no heed to Shinichi. But, of course replied back. "Alright, we'll start the movie without her."

Just on cue, Sonoko was yelling at Heiji. "I can hear you, Heiji. I'm was just down the hall walking and don't you dare start the movie without me!"

"Yeah, then hurry up. My granny can walk faster." Hieji replied while getting a seat on the couch

Kazuha hit Heiji on his shoulder. "Don't talk about your grandmother, Heiji." Heiji just gave her one of his award winning smiles. "Sure, whatever."

Sonoko came bashing in the living room and plopped herself next to Makoto. "Okay, start the movie Shinichi."

"What! Why me, I thought Makoto was going to do it." Shinichi pretended to pout.

Everybody sweatdropped. "You have the remote Shinichi." Kazuha said while getting a blankets from a near by closet. Everybody looked at her weird.

"What? We will always need a blanket, just in case we fall asleep." Kazuha chirped and plopped herself next to Heiji.

"Somebody scared ne?" Heiji asked while trying not to laugh.

Kazuha muttered something about detectives thinking they know everything.

"Hey! I didn't do anything and your making me sound bad!" Shinichi pouted and Ran couldn't help but think about how cute he looked like that.

"Okay, Shinichi just start the movie." Ran said while checking if everybody got something to drink.

"Okay, but I'm warning you girls, if you get scared don't come to us." Makoto responded.

"Hmph, bring...it...on..." Sonoko said trying to get in a comfortable position.

"Okay, I don't even know what this movie is about. Should I turned off the lights?"Shinichi stood up and turned off all the lights.

Ran didn't get to even protest, she hated watching a scary movie in the dark. Shinichi then came back and sat down. He took the remote from his side, and pressed **PLAY**.

**

* * *

**

Comments. Or. Recognizations.

I'm sorry that chappy was short, but I wanted to do the movie in next chappy. Please don't kill me.

Ok...my editor is Taka (taka baka...hahahahaha) He wanted to be recognize...I totally forgot to give him credit.

Also, his sister is also my editor. She edited this chappy, the first chappywas edited by Taka. ---- editor Ryu Hitomi

So if there was a mistakes in first chappy, blame Taka! lol but seriously, i rushed him so blame me! but don't flame me.


	3. Movie Part 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN... **just so you know.

Hey guys! I'm sorry about the last few years. Life has caught me by the throat and left me dangling for air. As I promised, even though years later, the **official** chapter 3!

Oh and also, this chapter will be totally Shinichi's point of view and Ran's since I feel like I want to really make this about them and not the other two couples (Kazuha & Heiji and Makoto & Sonoko).

Sorry for the inconvenience for you lovers of the other couples!

**

* * *

**

"This is a really old movie," Ran whispered to Shinichi as a girl's jaw is found inside the attic. He presumed she watched this before because that would have surely scared her at first sight.

Shinichi's response to Ran was a look of embarrassment. It was not like he was much of a movie person and his parents liked this movie a lot so they had it in the collection. Besides, the Grudge was pretty good so far.

In the corner of his left eye, he saw movement that looked like an arm making its way behind Kazuha's back but then slapped away by what seemed as a reflex. _Heiji you sly dog but just not sly enough. _

Now if only he had the courage to do that to Ran. She would probably freak out and maneuver a karate chop on him right there as they sat on the couch. That would definitely be a mood killer!

He felt Ran shiver next to him as a result of the air conditioner kicking in seconds before. _Should I get a blanket or should I use this for my advantage? _ _I should not be selfish though..._

Shinichi got up slowly from the couch and made his way out of the living room. Makoto kicked his leg playfully as he blocked Makoto's vision of the television. After hitting Makoto's arm, he walked towards the guest bedroom downstairs and found a blanket.

Making his way back towards the living room, Shinichi passed the entrance's double doors and noticed that the doors were unlocked.

"Shinichi, what are you doing?" asked Ran as she came from the living room.

"Oh nothing Ran, I just realized we forgot to lock the doors." Shinichi locked the doors, noting that the carpet was slightly moved away from the doors.

I smirked as I saw Ran's cheeks turn a slight shade of pink as she saw the blanket draped over my shoulder.

"We should go back into the living room before you turn even redder Ran." At that comment, Ran tried to punch Shinichi in the arm but he dodged and her arm made a way around his waist.

"I knew you missed me but this much? It is very flattering Ran," Shinichi said in a husky voice as he wrapped his free arm around Ran's waist. He brought his face closer to Ran's. His face centimeters from hers... _So close…_

"Hey what are you two doi-," Heiji then whistled as he saw how close Ran and Shinichi were standing next to each other. "You guys should get a room, this place is too open for that!"

"Heiji!" Kazuha whacked Heiji on the head, "leave them be!" Kazuha then dragged Heiji back into the living room.

"Well that spoils the mood," Shinichi whispered to himself. He then felt a slender hand grab a hold of his hand and tug his way into the living room. Ran's head was looking at the ground but he could tell the moment they had seconds before was still lingering on her mind just as his.

As Ran sat down on the couch, Shinichi draped the blanket over her and smiled as she looked up in bewilderment. The familiar pink hue appeared once more on Ran's cheeks. He heard a faint thank you as he sat himself cozily next to Ran.

He felt the glances of his friends when he and Ran entered back into the living room. _Talk about the third degree stares._ The glances did not help when he gave Ran the blanket for her to cuddle against to avoid the cold.

The movie had not stopped playing after all of that and he could not concentrate. The cold air had eventually brushed against his left arm as it rested against the arm rest of the couch. All of a sudden his body was covered in warmth.

"You looked like you were getting cold," Ran said as she quickly turned her attention back to the movie.

_Ran…_ Shinichi readjusted the blanket so it will completely surround them. In the midst of all that, Ran had somehow moved closer to him. _You gave me a special invitation just for me…_ _hopefully you'll like my plan. _

He then relaxed and had his shoulder slightly behind Ran's. A sigh escaped his lips as he wanted to freeze this moment and defy the rules of life. So he can just keep this feeling of content at this precise moment.

**

* * *

**

Sonoko had gotten up after fighting the cold. _Shinichi you crude, only caring about Ran while the rest of us become ice cubes!_

She made her way to an unfamiliar closet and felt accomplished as she found two blankets. Something caught her eye as she grabbed the second blanket out of the closet.

"I guess I understand why you didn't want to get these blankets," Sonoko smirked and closed the closet's door and made her way back into the living room.

**

* * *

**

"Well that movie was a total fake!" Heiji exclaimed as he went to take out the diskette. "There is no way a ghost can be real."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Heiji. It is after all a movie to entertain." Replied Makoto as he still had his arm wrapped around a sleeping Sonoko. "She slept through the ending."

Kazuha sighed as she cleaned up the coffee table of its contents. _Heiji needs to learn a few things from Makoto. _

Kazuha then walked towards the kitchen and passed a sleeping couple. "Those two should have gotten a room when they had the chance," she said to herself as she noted the smile on Ran's face as she was being held by Shinichi.

**

* * *

**

Hi guys and sorry again for the long wait! It is indeed a short chapter but I promise you there will be a next and it will not be another 3 years for it haha.

Reviews are appreciated, for I just want to be reassured that there are still readers for this story!

Thank you, Sachi.


End file.
